I Kissed a Girl
by br0kenztar
Summary: One-Shot, Universo Alterno, MxM. Matt creía que solo sería una noche de viernes común y corriente, hasta que su novio y sus amigos lo llevan al nuevo club de la cuidad donde todo cambia... ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Death Note no me pertenece, si no a Oba y Obata. Tampoco me pertenece la canción, es de Katy Perry. Lo único que me pertenece son los Ocs y la historia._

**I Kissed a Girl**

**One-Shot**

**POV Matt**

* * *

Viernes en la noche… noche en la cual prefiero quedarme en casa jugando videojuegos hasta caer muerto o hasta que haya completado el juego por completo y fumar cigarros por montones. Pero no, esta noche sería diferente, experimentaría una noche de viernes como cualquier otra para mi novio y mis amigos.

Un club se había inaugurado hace poco y esta noche era para averiguar qué tan bueno era, como la gente solía decir. No acostumbro eso lugares… mucha gente que apenas puedes y caminar sin tocarle a alguien el trasero, cosa que era imposible; la música a todo lo que da hasta que termines sordo; esos lugares siempre tenían una neblina blanca por doquier, aunque eso realmente no me importa. Y claro, no olvidemos las drogas en forma líquida con sabores amargos y dulces.

El caso es que Axel, mi novio y compañero de cuarto desde los últimos tres meses, me convenció de acompañarlo a él y a nuestros amigos de la universidad a aquel lugar. Al principio me negaba por lo que termine siendo arrastrando hasta el taxi donde cambié de opinión… cambiar de rutina tal vez no sea tan malo.

Tardamos un poco en entrar en aquel lugar ya que había demasiada gente en la entrada gracias a el cadenero, un tipo grande y fuerte, que solo dejaba entrar a los 'mas aptos' para ese lugar. La buena suerte era que Edward, compañero de laboratorio, era un buen conocido del tipo por lo que nos dejó pasar.

Ya adentro, el lugar era igual que los demás: neblina blanca, música a todo lo que da, demasiada gente y no podía faltar la droga líquida. Pero algo diferente se sentía, sabía que este no sería un club como ningún otro.

Al poco tiempo termine con una bebida en la mano, que poco después se la cantidad de vasos se triplicaron, y me dejaba llevar por la música mientras bailaba muy pegado al cuerpo de Axel, quien también ya llevaba como el doble de bebidas encima. Caricias y besos también estaban presentes. Dos pelirrojos y al mismo tiempo dos hombres, pero no nos importaba lo que la gente pensara.

Después de unas horas, ya no podía más. Mi novio y yo nos sentamos en la mesa que habían reservado junto con Edward, Katt y su novio Sean, quienes iban con nosotros en la mayoría de nuestras clases. Seguimos bebiendo y disfrutando de la noche, hasta que una de las tantas chicas que había se acercó y le preguntó a Axel si quería bailar. Me miró sin preguntar nada y solo le sonreí en respuesta, me correspondió la sonrisa y se fue a bailar. No me importaba que las chicas bailaran con Axel, era atractivo para ambos sexos debo admitirlo, pero el solo tenía ojos para mi… o eso pensaba.

Me distraje un momento por que Katt me preguntó algo y cuando volví a mirar hacia Axel, pensé que la neblina me jugaba un mala pasada. Axel besaba a esa chica con la misma pasión como lo hacía conmigo, al igual que esas caricias. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y me levanté de mi asiento, quería ir hacia él y pedirle un explicación, pero solo tome un camino distinto entre la tanta gente.

Después de empujar gente y tocar algunos traseros, algo llamo mi atención. Una hermosa silueta bailaba muy sensual sobre una mesa, mientras varios hombres traban de subir pero ella solo los empujaba con su pie y seguía bailando. Me le quede mirando por unos momentos hasta que notó mi presencia, pero seguía bailando sin quitarme sus ojos de encima, los cuales me invitaban a acercarme.

Me sentí curioso, de la misma forma que los ojos de Axel me hicieron sentir la primera vez que lo conocí, y camine hacia esa mesa. Vi que tendió su mano invitándome a subir, la cual la tome sin dudar. Al estar más cerca de ella, note que era rubia de cabello corto y ojos azules, vestía de ropa negra de cuero ajustado, la cual resaltaba su figura. Empezó a mover su cuerpo de la misma manera que hace rato, tomando mis manos para que la imitara.

A los pocos segundos la imité, bailábamos muy cerca uno del otro. Mientras bailábamos no le quitaba los ojos de encima, pero por un momento mire hacia donde Axel y lo vi muy ocupado con otra chica. _¿Qué se sentirá besar a una chica?_ Me pregunte mientras ahora miraba a la que tenía enfrente. _¿Será igual que besar a un chico?_ Me volví a preguntar. Ella me miró y yo posé mis labios sobre los de ella.

Yo solo quería saber que se sentía, pero ella siguió con el juego volviendo ese beso en uno más apasionado. El beso seguía pero no dejábamos de bailar. Pude saborear el sabor de su lápiz labial que tenía en sus labios… chocolate.

Nos separamos, ella solo sonrió. Qué extraño… besar una chica es igual que besar a un chico y lo peor, o tal vez lo mejor, es que me gustó.

Besé a una chica, era extraño porque mis labios solo le habían pertenecido a los hombres, solo lo hice para saber qué diferencia había, y no la había, solo ese pequeño sabor a chocolate.

Seguíamos bailando igual, uno muy cerca del otro. Cada rato volteaba ver a Axel, aunque me traicionó lo seguía queriendo pero quería que notara lo que le estaba haciendo lo mismo… espero que no le moleste que bese a una chica. Y si le molesta… la verdad, que me importa.

Seguimos juntos por un rato, bailando al ritmo de la música y un beso una que otra vez. Cada beso se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo mal, nunca había traicionado a alguien con otra persona, siempre había sido fiel, como un perro con su dueño. Pero esto era diferente, una aventura de una sola noche una vez al año, no hace daño. Además no significa que esta noche me enamore.

Estaba pensando en cambiar de rutina, pero nunca pensé en este cambio. Sentía que este lugar era diferente y mi presentimiento fue correcto. Ahora me encontraba bailando y besando a alguien más que no era mi novio, más que eso, era una chica. Siendo homosexual buscas al mismo sexo, pero esta noche era diferente. Ojo por ojo, diente por diente Axel. Estoy besando a una chica y me está gustando, como me gustaría que vieras esto.

No se tu nombre, pero aunque te lo preguntara tal vez ignorarías la pregunta o me darías el nombre de bailarina que te puso tu jefe para ocultar tu identidad y mantenerte a salvo. Pero la verdad… no me importa, todo esto era un experimento. Me traicionaron y le regreso el favor, es solo naturaleza humana.

Pero no perdía nada con preguntar.

"Tu nombre," le susurré al oído.

Sabía que me había escuchado pero siguió bailando. Después se acercó a mi oreja.

"Mihael," su voz era sensual, pero había algo que era extraño "Pero puedes llamarme Mello."

Nuevamente engañado, si es que se puede decir así. Me sedujo lo que pensé que era una chica y resultó ser un chico con facciones muy parecidas a las de una chica, aparte la oscuridad del club también te confunde.

En mi interior me sentí mal, quería jugar el mismo juego que Axel y termine con otro hombre. Esto no es lo que los niños buenos hacen, no es como deberían comportarse. Si vas a jugar, besa a una chica por que ellas no te interesan, pero besar a un chico… es un cuchillo con doble filo.

Mi cabeza estaba confundida, debía parar, correr a los brazos de Axel y decirle que le amaba, que lo perdonaba y que él me perdonara por lo que le hice. Pero por otra parte, me quería quedar ahí, estar con Mello era diferente y me hacía sentir… feliz.

Lo volví a besar, con la misma pasión que el primero. El mismo sabor a chocolate se hacía presente. Mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban, algo se introdujo a mi boca haciendo que nos separáramos. Cuando saqué el objeto de mi boca, me fije que era un pedazo pequeño de color oscuro, de ahí provenía el sabor a chocolate.

Él solo sonrió. Me volví a meter el pedazo de chocolate a la boca y lo volví a besar. De ahí no me preocupe si Axel me estaba mirando a no, solo espero que no le importe que lo cambie por otro.

Como antes, se sentía bien y al mismo tiempo se sentía mal. Tal vez significaba que no me estaba enamorando, solo una aventura de una sola noche. Eso era lo que mi mente decía, pero mi corazón me decía que quería estar con Mello por el resto de mi vida.

"No me has dicho tu nombre."

Sonreí, había olvidado ese detalle.

"Dime Matt."

Las mujeres son mágicas de alguna forma. Piel Sueve, labios rojos que siempre dan la tentación de ser besados. Difícil de resistir, siempre quererlos tocar. El problema aquí, era que no era una mujer, si no un hombre con estas características, demasiado bueno para negarlo. Con razón fue fácil confundirlo con una mujer, no es un gran hecho pero eso solo fue inocente.

Ya eran fácil más de las dos de la mañana y seguíamos juntos, había pasado más tiempo con Mello que con mi propio novio. Que le sirva de lección. Seguimos bailando y besándonos hasta que una fuerza externa me separó de esos suaves labios.

"Demasiado juego para una sola noche, ¿no Matt?" escuché la voz furiosa de Axel. Vaya se tardó demasiado para darse cuenta que lo había engañado.

Mello estaba parado enfrente a nosotros, no sabía si había escuchado lo que Axel había dicho, pero en su rostro había confusión y tristeza.

"Lo siento querida, él viene conmigo," dijo Axel lo suficientemente fuerte, haciendo que Mello solo me mirara algo decepcionado.

Axel me bajó de la mesa con cierta rudeza, dirigiéndonos hacia la mesa donde estaban los demás, quienes ya estaban listos para tomar el camino de regreso a casa.

Mientras caminábamos entre la gente, siendo arrastrado por Axel. Miraba por encima de mi hombro a Mello, quién seguía parado sobre la mesa, mirando cómo me alejaba.

"¡Mello!" se escuchó la voz de un hombre robusto que salía de una puerta vigilada por guardaespaldas, donde Mello volteó algo asustado.

"¡Te pagó para que bailes, no para que estés ahí parado!" y cerró la puerta.

Mello me dirigió una última mirada, para luego regresar a su baile el cual me conquistó.

"Hablaremos llegando al departamento," escuché decir a Axel.

"Sabes… besé a una chica," le dije sonriendo.

"Si, eso lo note." dijo mirándome molesto con esos ojos verdes.

"Pero hay algo que no notaste," dije orgulloso haciendo que él se detuviera en medio de la pista de baile.

"¿Qué cosa?"

Me acerque a sus labios. "Me gustó."

**END**


End file.
